With the continuous development of display technology, an active matrix organic light-emitting diode panel (AMOLED in abbreviation) with advantages such as low production cost, wide viewing angle, fast response has gradually replaced the traditional liquid crystal display. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED in abbreviation) is driven by current, and the working principle thereof lies in the fact that electrons and holes are combined to produce light emission, that is, electrical energy is directly converted into light energy, so the AMOLED is a self-luminous display device.
On the other hand, nowadays, the global climate is becoming warm, a low-carbon lifestyle with energy saving is an important topic which is discussed all over the world. However, the inventor has found that the existing AMOLED belongs to the self-luminous display device, the energy consumption of which is high, so it is difficult to meet the energy-saving requirements on a display device.